Electrostatic
by Coelectichi
Summary: Seto has been persuaded by Mokuba to visit a powerstation before he takes over the company however he finds the tour more interesting than expected. Im awful at summuries rating for later chapters AU COMPLETE poss sequel if people interested
1. Chapter 1

Heva : well this is my first story I've uploaded so I hope it's ok. It is AU and the story isn't exactly very well thought through. The idea just attacked me on Monday and hasn't let go since so I thought I'd share it. It was mostly the thought of Yuugi in overalls and Seto in one of the reflective jackets and a hard hat that made me laugh and want to right. I'm really sorry to my tour guide, John, I really wasn't laughing at you. Anyway the rating is in place for future chapters not this one and it is a Seto/Yuugi fic and if I can write it without blushing too much I will include a lemon scene.

Anyway I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Would I really be writing fanfiction if I did?

And on with the story

--------------------------------------------------

Seto glared at his Sat Nav. It apparently had traffic news beamed straight to it, therefore would direct its owner around traffic jams; such as this one. A beep accompanied an onscreen message appearing, telling him to be cautious of a temporary 40mph speed limit ahead due to an accident. This caused him to glare at it and consider what he should say to the manufacturer's when he rang them tonight in complaint. He switched on the radio and turned it up to cover the occasional beep from the Sat Nav warning him of upcoming delays. The car in front inched forward slightly causing Seto to release the handbrake. At this rate he may reach the power station by lunch time. The song on the radio ended and the presenter started talking.

"Now for the travel news. What's been happening on the roads, Sarah?"

"Well the A13s been stationary for sometime now. An accident and road works" Seto switched it off. He knew that traffic news now. Half an hour ago it would have been very useful, but now he was getting irritable. Mokuba would loose his allowance if one more thing happened to slow him down. His mobile began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi. Is that Mr Kaiba?"

"Yes."

"It's Raymond from Tillbrook power station. I was wondering what sort time you thought you'd arrive?"

"At the moment I'm stuck on the A13. The traffics barely moving. I'll probably be another half an hour if I can get off at the next junction."

"That's not too bad."

"That's an optimistic estimate."

"Oh well. The meeting's currently scheduled for 2.00 but if the traffic doesn't improve I think 3.00 is a better guess."

"I'll see you soon," Seto said hoping to end the phone call. Raymond's cheerful attitude was getting on his nerves, but that may just be because he was currently trapped in his car.

"Ok. I'll tell Yuugi to be ready to show you around when you arrive. Bye."

Seto hung up the phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto reflected on the girl at the gate. She had obviously been trying to hit on him but he really didn't have the patience to put up with it. The only reason he hadn't been rude to her, well he hadn't been really rude, was because he needed to get a security card off her. Apparently her name had been Mai according to her name tag. Seto sighed as he walked up the stairs towards the office. Mai had been nice enough to give him directions although he wouldn't be surprised if they actually lead to a closet somewhere. He was relieved when the sign on the door said station manager. A knock on the door earned him permission to enter the office.

"Good to see you made it." Raymond stood up and offered a hand to Seto.

"What time is the meeting now set for?" Seto saw no reason to have a conversation, the day had gone badly enough already.

"It's still on for 2.00 but I doubt that's going to happen the roads are just getting worse and worse."

"Ok."

"I'll just call Yuugi and ask him if he'll show you around the site." Raymond was wondering why Seto had decided to visit the powerstation. He obviously didn't want to be here. 'Poor Yuugi,' he thought, 'I hope he has enough patience to make it through the day without yelling at this guy.' Raymond picked up the phone and started dialling.

"Hiya, Yuugi Motou's phone. Who is it?"

"Hi Joey, where's Yuugi?"

"Asleep. He has been working all last night, Ray."

"I suppose. Can you wake him up and send him to my office, please?"

"Sure thing, he'll be there in five minutes."

"Ok, bye." Ray hung up the phone. "He'll be right here."

"Fine." Seto sat down in the chair in front of the desk. He really didn't like this place, everything was dirty, either covered in oil or coal dust. Why had Mokuba forced him to go? His reason had been 'it'll be good for you to find out about what the company does before you take it over.' Seto sighed, again Mokuba was probably right, but he just didn't have time and he really had no interest in this at all. A powerstation was just something that made power, how interesting could that be. Well somebody probably found it interesting or none would have been built, but he was missing work for this?

"Hi," said a tentative voice at the door.

"Ah Yuugi, this is Seto Kaiba."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay first chapter finished. I suppose I should own up Seto's Sat Nav is based on my dad's Sat Nav. He paid goodness knows how much for it, one with loads of handy hard to use features to quote his old work colleague (if anyone can name this author guy I shall be truly amazed but his books do have a category on fanfic).

Also thanks again to John because I plan to use most of the info I got from the tour he took me on for this story. Now please review and tell me what to improve. I need persuasion to write because if I get no encouragement I don't write as my friends and family know from my previous stories that haven't even made it past the planning stages.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Liz for looking through this chapter for me, I hope it's ok and sort of makes up for not writing my other story (I think I'm still in trouble for that, oops, but its really hard to write something else when you've got another idea that wont leave you only)

Neway on with the story and once again I don't own any of the characters, except Ray actually, but on with the fic

* * *

"Ah Yuugi, this is Seto Kaiba." 

"Nice to meet you," Yuugi said whilst offering his hand. Seto decided he ought to be polite, even if he didn't want to be. Mokuba probably would find out someway and get annoying again if he wasn't, so he shook hands. He immediately wished he hadn't as his hand became covered in what he guessed was a mixture of coal dust and oil.

"Sorry," Yuugi muttered, he mentally face palmed for not remembering, as he rummaged in his pockets. Ray however had pulled a pack of tissues from somewhere in his desk. Seto accepted them and wiped his hand clean.

"Yuugi there's been a slight change of plan. The environment department and chemical workers both would like you and Mr Kaiba to visit them between 11.00 and 12.30 so can you sort that into your tour?" Ray had sat down behind his desk, whilst Seto sat in the chair opposite. Yuugi however remained in the doorway, his boots leaving marks on the edge of the carpet.

"Of course. We can visit the environmental team first, then the chemical lab on the way back here."

"Also can you sort out lunch? Probably 1.00 would be an ideal time because we are meant to have a meeting at 2.00. Oh and can you accompany Mr Kaiba to the meetings room for 2.00?"

"Consider it sorted," Yuugi agreed in an almost sarcastic tone. Seto thought it was a very poor attempt and didn't suit him at all. The thought that wondered why he cared was hastily pushed aside.

"Ok. I'll see you for the meeting later." Ray had stood up to shake Seto's hand in farewell. "I hope you enjoy the tour." Seto just smiled as he shook the man's hand. He'd already taken a dislike to the man from his slightly too cheerful attitude.

* * *

"We need to get you kitted out, do you mind borrowing Joey's stuff?" Yuugi was leading him down corridors that all looked identical to Seto. 

"What do I need?" Seto asked, mildly worried about the answer. There was no way he would wear the overalls that he'd seen a few people, including Yuugi, wearing around the site, especially if they were dirty.

"A hard hat, maybe a pair of safety specs for the lab, a high-vis jacket and, if you want to keep that suit clean, some overalls."

"I'm not wearing overalls." Seto stated it simply, folding his arms and glaring to emphasise his point. They had stopped outside a door with Electrical office written on the sign.

"Fine." Yuugi appeared unfazed which surprised Seto more than annoyed him. He was starting to admire Yuugi; but he wasn't really sure why. Yuugi pushed open the door.

"Hey Yuug," came the cheerful voice as they stepped inside.

"Hi Joey. Can we borrow your safety stuff?"

"Sure, the boiler suits clean at the moment 'cause Serenity decided to wash it over the weekend. She said something about it stinking to high heaven, but I think that wasn't true."

"Yeah, it was far worse," Yuugi agreed. Joey grinned over the newspaper he was reading. Seto had decided he disliked Joey, by the sound and look of it he was lazy which was one thing he really couldn't stand. He still preferred him to Ray and decided not to form a proper opinion on him yet. Joey wolf whistled as he opened the paper. He'd blown it, his chance was gone and Seto had decided he was annoying.

"What is it?" Yuugi asked as he pulled a set of keys from a drawer in his desk. Joey turned the paper round to show page 3 and Seto wished he'd stayed watching Yuugi straighten up. He mentally kicked himself when he realised what he'd just thought and tried to push the thoughts away.

"I should have guessed. What's your locker code, Joey? Oh and do you want me to say hi to Mai from you?"

"Same as last week and yeah, thanks." Joey looked at the page 3 again. "Tell me honestly Yuug. No attraction?"

"None Joey. You know my preference," Yuugi replied grinning. Seto blocked out and attempted to destroy the part of his mind that seemed happy at that statement. He tried to force himself to pay more attention to the conversation instead of daydreaming about pushing Yuugi into a wall – no bad thought. He was annoyed with himself, but then he was in an irritable mood, and he kept finding his gaze on the young man, especially when he had bent down to look through the draw in his desk. The fact that looking at Yuugi did more for him than the page 3 had him annoyed at himself.

* * *

The locker room was small, Seto had expected it to be larger. He concluded that it had been designed for and by people like Yuugi, in other words short and slim. The part of his mind that wouldn't die decided petite was a better word, and had decided it liked being in such a small room with him. However the rest of Seto's mind was beginning to feel claustrophobic, that was until Yuugi opened the locker. 'This', Seto decided, 'makes me feel worse.' It was packed, and Seto was genuinely surprised when Yuugi located what he was looking for almost instantly. 

"There's your hat, glasses and HV jacket. Are you sure you don't want the overall? Joey said it had been washed." Yuugi held up the items for Seto to take with a look of concern on his face. Seto felt himself want to give in at that look.

"Alright, there's obviously a good reason to wear one if you're this insistent." Seto sighed, had he just given in? He only ever gave in to Mokuba, and that was usually a compromise for some peace and quiet, but he'd just given in to Yuugi without a fight! 'I must be ill,' he thought. That satisfied him so he calmly pulled on the overalls with minimal help from Yuugi. He put on the HV jacket as Yuugi opened his own locker and pulled on his safety equipment. A radio was clipped onto Yuugi's waistband and he flicked a switch on the side as Seto watched. Finally Yuugi put on his hard hat after sorting out the radio.

"It's just encase Ray needs to contact us for any reason." Yuugi smiled at him as he turned to the door. "Shall we get going?"

* * *

Ah another chapter done. This ones a bit longer I think and hope you liked it. If you did the review button is right there so please tell me, or tell me if you didn't like it and I should never write again. Neway I'll try n update the next chapter soon if only out of boredom from school holidays and my village being cut off due to flooding. Not fun I had to wade home through knee deep water in my work experience clothes on Friday. Truly not fun, especially when you discover that your dad has got his boots in the back of the car so wont get so wet. And then we finally get to the village to find a group of people standing watching everyone whos abandoned their cars come home. So of course my dad joins them as I go home. 

Neway please review n tell me what you think if only to prevent my mental breakdown from boredom.


	3. Chapter 3

Three chapters I'm doing quite well keeping this story going. I apologise in advance for the poor writing. I realised I hadn't updated when I checked my emails two hours ago so this has been a bit rushed although the first bit of the chapter has been written for ages I just hadn't got round to putting it up on fanfic because I thought it was too short to put up on it's own.

* * *

"So, do you know how a powerstation works?" Yuugi asked as they walked out of the locker room.

"Well, not really," Seto admitted. As Yuugi turned round to look at him he noticed an almost sheepish look on Seto's face. Even though he'd only known Seto for less than half an hour he could already tell that his was not a normal character trait. If he hadn't been so shocked that Seto didn't know how a powerstation worked he might have been flattered that Seto had shown his emotions.

"You don't know how a powerstation works!" Yuugi took a few calming breaths as Seto shook his head looking truly apologetic now. "Ok, I'll explain it to you. Come on there's the board we use to explain it to the school kids." Yuugi had managed to calm down enough to lead the way.

* * *

Seto stared at the complicated board, the moving lights were starting to give him a headache.

"Ok so this is where the coal comes into the powerstation," Yuugi tapped the bottom right hand corner of the board which showed a diagram of the docks. A line of moving white lights connected it to another diagram which Yuugi pointed to next. "The coal travels along a conveyer system to here, where some of it goes to the mounds that you probably saw coming into the complex," Yuugi indicated the poorly drawn coal mounds on the diagram as he said this.

"Yes, why does only some of it go there?" Seto saw Yuugi's smile broaden as he took an interest. He was beginning to accept that Yuugi had an affect on him and the young man's smile was breathtaking. Seto promised himself that no matter what he had to fake an interest in to keep that smile on Yuugi's face throughout this tour he would. The thing that was worrying Seto though was that he wasn't struggling to fake an interest in what Yuugi was saying.

"Well the rest goes into the mills," Yuugi pointed to another bit on the map, it was slightly higher up and Seto noticed Yuugi had to lift his hand above shoulder height to point to it. He silently hoped that Yuugi would feel the need to continue pointing at each of the bits of the diagram. It was a mean wish because he could tell already Yuugi would be unable to reach but it would give Seto an excuse to touch him if he offered to lift him up. Seto snapped himself out of his daze as he noticed Yuugi looking at him, expecting a reply to whatever he said.

"Sorry what?"

"I asked if you were ok, only you looked like you were going to pass out."

"I've just got a bit of a headache," Seto muttered, it was the first excuse he could think of. He didn't expect Yuugi to start looking through his pockets and pull out a packet of pain killers.

"The machinery sometimes gives me a headache when I'm working around it so I've taken to carrying a packet around with me." Yuugi blushed slightly as Seto took the proffered packet. He took a couple of the tablets and a gulp of the bottled water Yuugi had also pulled from somewhere in his boiler suit. "They'll take a while to work but it should get rid of your headache. Do you want me to continue?"

Seto nodded as he saw Yuugi's smile return. He wondered if Yuugi was this caring towards everyone and started feeling a bit jealous but brushed it off as he concentrated on what he was being shown.

"So the coal powder is blown into the furnace," Yuugi was on tiptoes but still couldn't reach. He felt hands on his sides and was lifted up. A small squeak escaped his lips causing Seto to chuckle. He was surprised Yuugi hadn't struggled, and after the slight shock at being lifted up without warning he just continued as if nothing had happened.

"The water runs through these pipes and is turned into superheated steam which turns the turbines."

"So the boiler's like a huge kettle."

"Kinda, I suppose, by the way do you know what the time is?"

"Wait a moment," Seto shifted Yuugi to sit on his left shoulder so that he could look at his watch. Yuugi didn't know quite why he was letting Seto hold him but it didn't feel wrong, his mind was telling him that he shouldn't be putting up with this. 'He's treating you like a small child. You're sitting on his shoulder for crying out loud. Stop putting up with this!' This inner voice wouldn't shut up but Yuugi still tried to ignore it the best he could. "It's 10.45."

"We ought to get going then. Ummm. Can you put me down, please?" Yuugi was going bright red.

"Of course," Seto said hurriedly, he immediately missed having the warmth in his arms but decided to remain quiet about it. Yuugi also regretted making Seto let go of him but tried to push that away with the annoying voice in his mind.

* * *

The walk was not to Seto's liking; for a start Yuugi had decided to take him the 'quick' route and that meant through the main working parts of the powerstation. Seto knew they would be coming back to these areas later on and that made it worse somehow. The first dislike he had was the dirt, it was all grease covered and soot was in the air which then stuck to the grease. He had made the mistake of putting his hand on one of the handrails and was now struggling to wipe off the glop before it began to look like he was wearing gloves; Joey's clean boiler suit was coming in handy after all.

"You ok?" Yuugi asked looking round at Seto as they finally made it to the open air. "Sorry about not warning you not to touch the hand rails. It's just I've got used to it so I forget to warn visitors." He looked rather apologetic.

Seto took in a breath, about to answer him with 'it's quite alright' but ended up in a coughing fit instead. Yuugi ended up patting him on the back trying to get him to breath again.

"You're not asthmatic are you?" Yuugi asked, concern showing clearly on his face.

"No. It's just all the soot in the air." Seto managed to wheeze out. Yuugi's face looked puzzled for a moment.

"Oh, you mean the coal dust off the mounds. Yeah, that's another thing you get used to. I'd advise you to have a shower when you get home, trust me the dust gets everywhere." Yuugi chuckled, before turning red as his mind threw up a mental image of Seto in the shower.

Seto, after getting his breathing under control, looked at Yuugi. That blush really suits him, it makes him look really cute. Did I just think 'cute'? I really must be ill. Maybe its lack of oxygen due to this dust? That's probably it, I'm ill and oxygen starved.

"I believe you. Shall we get going?" Seto straightened up before he had to start struggling against the urge to close the space between himself and Yuugi. He looks too kissable for his own good, Seto thought as he hazarded a glance down at his guide.

* * *

"Ah."

"How many times have you actually been to the environmental department?"

"Once … last year … with Joey to the party before they demolished their old temporary buildings and moved to a spot just beyond that fence."

"You mean the big iron one with the barbed wire round the top?"

"Yep, that one."

"Do you know of a way around this problem?" Seto asked, attempting rather poorly to keep the amusement out of his voice. If it had been anyone else he would probably be getting annoyed, but he was just finding this entertaining now. Maybe someone had put something into his coffee at some point, or he might still be suffering from lack of oxygen and whatever illness he had.

"How good are your shoes?" Yuugi asked in return; a smirk, Seto felt he should recognise but wasn't sure where from, had found its way onto Yuugi's face. Seto was certain he wasn't going to like this.

* * *

I was right I don't like this, Seto thought as he followed Yuugi through the long grass.

"Be careful, don't disturb any snakes." Yuugi was ahead of him by a few metres but turned his head to yell this back at him.

"Snakes?!" Seto asked, failing to prevent his voice cracking slightly. He really didn't like snakes, that was an understatement snakes scared him, especially ones he couldn't see.

"Yeah, they've got some adders in here apparently. That's why the planning permission for the new environmental premises was so hard to get because the adders would be disturbed."

"Uh. Yuugi?"

"Yes?" Yuugi turned to see Seto about ten metres behind him looking incredibly nervous.

"I don't really like snakes, well actually I'm petrified of them." Seto wasn't sure why he admitted that but he really didn't want to be left behind as Yuugi continued walking. Yuugi however was wondering what he could do to help Seto, it was obvious the guy wasn't going to move in a hurry and he had no idea how to persuade him that he would be fine if he just kept walking.

"Ok, umm." He tried to think of something as he walked back to where Seto was standing. "Ok. Right." Yuugi was drawing a blank, until Seto jumped at a rustling sound nearby. He wasn't sure what instinct made him grab Seto's hand, but it seemed to have an affect. Yuugi found himself marvelling at the feel of Seto's fingers wrapping around his hand. 'Now he's acting like the child and you have to look after him.' The voice was back and Yuugi was finding it difficult ignoring it again. However Yuugi was starting to hear another voice and was beginning to wonder if this was the start of a mental breakdown. 'His hands feel nice. They'd probably feel even nicer touching you elsewhere.' Yuugi struggled to block out this voice too now and mentally thanked whoever designed the overalls that hid his current problem.

A similar argument was going on in Seto's head. 'Yuugi's hand feels so nice, it's so soft. I didn't expect that, I thought his hands would be rough due to working at this place for so long.' 'No why am I thinking this stuff again? This illness really is affecting my mind.' 'I wonder if the rest of him feels this soft.' 'No, shut up, bad thoughts.' 'And warm.' Seto wanted to bang his head on anything hard at this point to attempt to get rid of his inner dispute, unfortunately the only thing in his immediate surroundings that fitted the description was Yuugi's hard hat and he didn't term that as polite. He shuffled uneasily trying to ease the tightness in his trousers, pleased the boiler suit hid this uncomfortable situation from Yuugi. 'Wouldn't want to scare him off.' That settled it; as soon as he could he was hitting his head against a brick wall.

Now just to find the environmental department.

* * *

Ok it's now half eleven and I'm about to fall asleep on my keyboard, who knew kayaking for a day was so exhausting? Anyway I shall try to update soon but I'm going away for two weeks on Saturday. No internet and no fanfiction for two whole weeks! NOOOOOO! Two weeks of spending quality time with my family, someone will probably be murdered in their sleep by me for eating my gingerbread again. I get rather overprotective due to me baking six trays worth three days ago and finding them eaten within 24 hours. I have yet to discover the perpetrator/s but have baked more gingerbread today so shall set a trap tomorrow to discover who is the thief. I need to shut up and go to sleep I'm waffling on about nothing. Anyway please review they make me feel special. 


	4. Chapter 4

Coel: Heva's feeling too sorry for herself to actually bother writing this but that's her own fault. Maybe she'll obey her doctor next time and take her medication.

Heva: Shut up Coel.

Coel: _shocked _you're alive!

Heva: You sound like Tim. Neway sorry this took so long to put up and its not even that long but, as Coel has wonderfully put, I've not been having the best time recently. Hope you like the chapter.

-the-cursed-darkness- : thank you for your truly amusing reviews they've really made me laugh and want to write more so thanks for inspiring me.

Miyavi fangirl : so glad you like it I hope it continues to be a good story (Coel snorts in the background as Heva chucks a nearby object at her)

* * *

The building didn't have heating but Seto wasn't bothered by that right now, it was snake free and that equalled good right now.

"Would you like some coffee?" asked Stuart as he led them into his office. Both Yuugi and Seto nodded, they needed something to drink after managing to make it through the 'snake-infested' grass. Seto had clung to Yuugi's hand for the majority of the walk, until they were within sight of the buildings when he had felt his confidence return. Yuugi, thankfully, made no comment about the incident and they had entered the building to be greeted by Stuart, public relations officer.

"Well what do you want to know?" he asked as they waited for the kettle to boil. "Sugar and milk?"

"No sugar and just a splash of milk," Yuugi answered.

"Same for me. What sort of work do you do here mostly?" Seto was surprised in Yuugi having the same taste as him in coffee but he hid it well, as well as an ill person could anyway.

"We usually have school trips in, local children come down for the day to learn about the powerstation and the local wildlife. So we have pond dipping in the spring, summer and occasionally autumn; whilst in winter we teach them more inside. The kids also get to take soil samples from various locations around the site, and we have tours for them." The kettle chose that moment to boil and Stuart poured out the coffee, handing them each a cup. "My helper, Serenity, is the one in charge of the tours; I teach the children in the classroom and take them pond dipping."

"Where's the pond?" asked Seto.

"There's a few around the site, but we use the one out the back of these buildings and the one near the entrance to the powerstation car park. We've recently been pleasantly infested by great crested newts so that adds a bit of interest from the local council. The only problem is that it will cause problems with any further building we want to do on site." Serenity pushed open the door to the office.

"Hey, Stuart, I've just sat them down in the classroom if you want to get them kitted out for pond dipping."

"I'll be there in a minute can you hang for now?"

"Yeah sure," Serenity disappeared again.

"Do you want to come and watch, or even have a go at pond dipping?"

"Unfortunately we're meant to be seeing the chemical labs, but we could have a quick go if you want?" Yuugi said glancing up at Seto.

"I think we'll give it a miss, thanks for the offer and the coffee."

"It's fine, hope you enjoy the rest of your tour." Stuart left the room leaving Yuugi and Seto alone.

"Do you mind me quickly talking to Serenity before we go back?"

"No, that's fine."

"Thanks," Yuugi put down his coffee cup, "I'll just go and find her. I'll be back in minute." Yuugi left the room, leaving Seto to glance around the office. There was a stack of boxes up on the shelves around the room which caught his interest; the label on the side of the nearest had 'TEACHING-food chains' written on it. No harm in looking, Seto thought as he reached up to lift it down. A glance inside had him decide that there was harm in looking and he put it back on the shelf. Stuffed animals were definitely not his favourite things to look at, especially when the one at the top of the box was an adder. Seto poured the rest of his coffee into the pot of the plant on the window sill; he didn't feel able to finish it now that the image of the snake wouldn't leave his head. Trying to concentrate on something other than that glassy eyed stare Seto looked around the rest of the room. He didn't dare open another box encase he discovered another snake, stuffed or otherwise. There was a notice board on the wall which caught his attention. It had been covered in photos of, what Seto guessed, were family and friends. He recognised Yuugi and Joey in a few, there was even the girl from the gate, Mai, in one of them. She was standing next to Joey as they were posing in front of a river and, from the way they were looking at each other, they were almost definitely a couple. Yuugi was also in the photo leaning against a guy; Seto felt his mouth go dry as he looked, and he felt a pang of jealousy. The guy was cute, there was no doubting that, and Yuugi looked really happy in his arms.

"Are you ok?" Seto jumped as he heard Yuugi's voice right behind him. How long had he been there?

"I'm fine," Seto mentally cursed as he heard his voice crack.

"That's good," Yuugi tried to ignore the falter in Seto's voice as he followed his gaze. It was a surprise to see Seto looking at the photo of the group by the river. They'd gone there last summer; it was where Joey and Mai had finally got together, and it was the last holiday he'd gone on with Sam (Heva: yeah he's an OC but he isn't going to be in the story) when they were still together. "I didn't realise Serenity kept that photo." Yuugi felt like hitting himself on the head but it was the best way he could think of to try and find out what bothered Seto about the photo.

"It's a good photo. Are they your friends?" Seto wanted to spit the last word but managed to stop himself.

"Yeah, we went on holiday together last year." Yuugi reached forward and unpinned the photo so that he could point to the people in the picture. "You've already met Joey, and you probably saw Mai on the way in."

Seto nodded for Yuugi to continue.

"That's Tea, she's an old school friend like Tristan, he's that guy there. Bakura and Serenity were the ones taking the photo, well trying to get the camera to work, that's why the picture's at an angle. You probably recognise me, and that guy's Sam. We don't really see much of each other anymore." Yuugi looked up at Seto, trying to read his expression. He'd gone back behind his mask, and Yuugi felt responsible. Seto had started to open up to him and now he'd hidden himself again, this guy was an expert at masking his feelings and Yuugi didn't stand a chance at breaking through the barrier unless Seto let him.

Seto felt relief flood through him as Yuugi told him they didn't see each other much, but he wouldn't let it show on his face. He wouldn't let himself open up again, it just led to pain, how could Yuugi not be with someone? The boy was attractive, smart, interesting … of course he had someone. I'd never stand a chance, Seto thought angrily.

"Aren't you two meant to be getting over to the chemical labs?" asked Serenity as she entered the room.

"Of course, we were just leaving," Yuugi said, giving her a fake smile as he put the photo down on the table.

"I'll see you at lunch then," she said with a smile.

"See you then." Yuugi led Seto out of the room.

Once the door shut Serenity picked up the photo and pulled out her mobile. After dialling she put it to her ear and waited for someone to answer.

"Mokuba … We've got a problem."

* * *

Heva: Cliff hanger moment

Coel: Why did you stop? For once you actually wrote something decentish and you stop! _Tries to strangle Heva with her own hair_

Heva: _manages to push Coel away_ Neway please review as I try and write the next chapter

Coel: Ah ha! I have chocolate, write or I shall feed it to you.

Heva: If you send me into allergic reaction it will take me a long time to write again so you won't find out what happens. _Sighs _yes readers I am living the chocoholics nightmare. I have an allergy to chocolate! _Bursts into tears and collapses on the floor._

Coel: _shakes head in embarrassment _I think I'll just leave her until she calms down, but please read and review it might make her write faster because I wanna know what happens.


	5. Chapter 5

Heva: wow two updates in the same day, how'd I stay focused?

Coel: must have been the sugar

Heva: probably or it could have been you threatening me constantly until I wrote some more

Coel: sugar induced hallucinations are good at that _grins broadly in a very menacing manner_

Heva: your lack of sanity scares me but why are you still here I'm not on a sugar high anymore?

Coel: I don't really know_ looks extremely puzzled as tries to work out the meaning of her existence_

Heva: At last some peace and quiet. She'll be busy for a while so please read and review, it makes me happy.

* * *

Seto was beginning to feel his mask dropping again as they left the building. He quickly put it back in place as he watched Yuugi. There was something wrong with him but Seto couldn't work out what it was. He'd never really been bothered by other people's feelings, well other than Mokuba's, and he'd learnt how to deal with all of those long ago. The smile was gone from Yuugi's face now and Seto was certain that it was his fault. He desperately wanted that smile back, it had made him feel happy when he'd seen the smile on Yuugi's face; similar to the feeling when he saw Mokuba ecstatic about something, but at the same time completely different. Seto felt responsible for getting Yuugi to talk again.

"You seemed interested in the idea of going pond dipping back there." Seto mentally beat himself up. Of all the things I could have said I had to choose that; no wonder I can't get any decent friends.

"Yeah, I like spending time with kids. Well I enjoy spending a bit of time working with them on something, it's really interesting what they say sometimes. I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"Not at all," said Seto, he allowed himself to smile with the relief that Yuugi was talking to him now instead of the uncomfortable silence of a few minutes ago. As Seto smiled at him, Yuugi felt himself cheer up and returned his usual bright smile. "Why don't you help them out then? I mean if you like spending time with kids you could always help out at weekends, they looked like they needed the help." Seto immediately saw the change in Yuugi's attitude as he spoke. The smile dropped from his face and he turned to look at the ground.

Yuugi sighed, "I don't have the time for things like that." Seto felt like he was walking towards a cliff edge and he should pull back from the brink or he'd be lost over the edge but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Why not?"

"Well, my parents died when I was quite young and so I've grown up with my grandpa for most of my life. He's now getting older and has quite a few hospital bills that my money ends up going on; so to cover the costs I have to work weekend jobs as well. My free time is very limited." Yuugi continued to stare at the ground as they walked. They were taking a different route and Seto guessed Yuugi had asked Serenity about it when he left the room so they could avoid the snake-infested grass.

"My parents died when I was little too."

"Really? I thought you're father died last year and you inherited the company?"

Seto shook his head, "No, that was my adopted father. He took me and Mokuba out of the orphanage we were in."

"Oh, sorry, I just remember the papers going on about how you'd inherited the company."

"Don't worry about it. I was never very close to my adopted father. He was too preoccupied with his work to care about me and Mokuba, he just paid for our schooling and food. Other than that we just did what we wanted and stayed out of his way when he got home. He was never particularly nice to us."

"What did he do?" Yuugi gave Seto a look that he didn't understand, was it sympathy in those eyes? It was genuine sympathy. Yuugi was sorry for him? Why, did he actually care about him? That was a strange thought; someone cared about him other than Mokuba.

"He used to hit me and Mokuba. It was his way of making sure we knew he was in charge." Seto sighed, remembering the feeling of utter helplessness he'd endured. The next occurrence surprised him more than Yuugi's sympathy. He suddenly felt a warmth surround his waist and looked down into Yuugi's face. Seto slowly looped his arms around Yuugi's form the best he could and just felt content in a way he'd never experienced before. The peace of the moment and warmth of Yuugi holding him-

A lorry nearby started up its engine causing Yuugi to laugh and Seto to grin at the pure annoyance of the timing. (Heva: sorry the story was progressing too fast it seems to have a mind of its own and won't follow the plot I originally planned out. Coel: you planned it? Heva: shut up)

"Who's Mokuba, by the way?" Yuugi asked as they began walking again, Seto now recognised where they were as he spotted the entrance barriers across the road.

"My little brother, he's currently studying engineering actually."

"Oh, I guess he forced you to come here then."

"Yes, I'm glad he did though," Seto looked down at Yuugi as the smaller one looked up, and they exchanged a smile.

"I'm glad too." They inched forward slightly; Seto leaning down, Yuugi pushing himself up on his tiptoes.

"Get a room," came a yell from further down the road. Seto almost burst out laughing at the look of pure annoyance that flashed across Yuugi's face.

"Hi Mai," he said in a sickly sweet voice that Seto currently felt Mai deserved for interrupting. (Coel: You did it again! Heva: Sorry it's the story, it has a mind of it's own!) "Joey said to say hi if we saw you and also that he's looking forward to seeing you tonight."

"That's good to know, where are you going now then?"

"The chemical labs, oh and are you having lunch with us today?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I was just checking."

"You don't need to get all defensive with me, well unless you end up doing a bit of loitering in broom cupboards with Kaiba that is." Yuugi's face went bright red as Mai said it. Mai laughed and waved them through the barrier. "I'll see you two later, have fun on the tour, Seto. Although I'm sure you will."

Mai watched the two of them leave before picking up her walkie talkie.

"You don't need to worry Serenity. Everything's on track again."

* * *

Heva: Hope you liked it. I'm not that keen on this chapter but I was determined to write more whilst I had the chance so here's my attempt to do so.

Coel: You're writings gone down hill again, you write one good chapter and then you loose it.

Heva: So you worked out why you're still here yet?

Coel: I'd just managed to ignore that question and now it's going to be bugging me all night. Thank you so much. _Folds arms and glares_

Heva: _looks up at ceiling and mouths why me _Neway please review even if just to tell me this chapter is truly awful and its mildly rushedness shows.


	6. Chapter 6

Coel-_points and laughs at heva _she's completely lost her voice

Heva-_talks in a hoarse whisper _I cant talk much my throat is killing me but I can type so I've been writing up loads today that's why this chapters so long as well as the fact I enjoyed typing it Bakura's out of character but then who isn't so far in the story n I just thought the image of Ryou in safety specs and a lab coat was too cute to not be put in

Coel-I don't think he's that cute he's just a guy with white hair. What's special?

Heva-_looks shocked_

Coel-ok while she recovers I'll answer reviews

The-Cursed-Darkness I hope you are still alive and Seto didn't succeed in tearing you limb from limb because that would mean he'd have to be jailed for murder and I don't think that would really help his and Yuugi's relationship

Heva-Are you being mean to my reviewers Coel?

Coel-No I'm showing concern and

Miyavi Fangirl Heva only updated coz she was on a sugar high and in a writing mood

Heva-I'll interrupt before Coel starts insulting you but thank you very much for the review and I think them hugging is a really cute picture too. Aw.

Coel-Stop drooling

Heva-I wasn't. Neway enjoy the story

* * *

The chemical labs were surprising to Seto. He'd expected, from the state of the rest of the place, for them to be quite grimy. The coal dust was everywhere else but somehow the labs seemed immune. Whiteness gleamed from the walls and forced him and Yuugi to stop and blink whilst their eyes adjusted to the abrupt change from outside. The floor squeaked against their shoes as they walked forward.

"Hey, I just finished cleaning that," came a call from the doorway on their right.

"Hi, Tristan."

"Hi, Yuugi. I've got to clean that floor again now."

"Sorry, by the way who's in the lab at the moment?"

"Bakura and Ryou supposedly, that means it'll be hard to have a conversation with either of them."

"That's certainly true," Yuugi laughed as he spoke, then turned to Seto to explain. "Bakura and Ryou are boyfriends, and Bakura finds it hard to keep his hands to himself when he's in a room with Ryou. Therefore having a conversation with the two of them is rather hard but it's usually quite entertaining to time it before Ryou gets annoyed and slaps Bakura." Seto wasn't quite sure what to make of the warning but didn't have time to ponder it as Yuugi led him towards a set of double doors.

The room was, Seto struggled to think of a word, pristine. Everything was beyond the disinfectant level of cleanliness, and Seto suddenly felt extremely dirty just looking at it. Two people were in the room; one sitting on a desk with his back to them and the other facing the one on the desk in a chair.

"It appears we have visitors, Ryou," stated the one in the chair. Seto guessed that he was Bakura but was more surprised at the similarities between both the figures in front of him, they might as well be twins.

"Hi, Bakura, hi, Ryou. You free to show us around?" Yuugi asked as the one on the desk turned to look at them.

"Sure," said the smaller one, jumping off the desk and walking over to them. There was no way of denying that the boy was sweet, especially in the rather large lab coat and safety specs that were sliding down his nose. It gave Seto the impression that the boy was playing dress up and would be returning to school again soon. "Bakura, can you watch the monitors whilst I show these guys around?"

"Of course, just don't take too long, I want to have lunch sometime today." Bakura indicated the clock on the wall, it was claiming that the time was 12:30. 'Where'd all the time go? Me and Yuugi must have been walking much slower than I thought,' Seto wondered. He'd been certain they left the environmental department at 12:00 and it couldn't have taken them half an hour to walk here. 'Well, we did stop for a bit I suppose,' he thought, before returning his concentration to what Ryou was showing them.

"Well, our main job is to check the quality of the coal, the pureness of the water and the basic recording of the waste gases that are produced. It's all pretty basic stuff when it's working right but recently we've had a lot of the equipment in the emissions tower decide not to work properly. Yuugi knows all about that, it was why he had to hang around last night."

"Yeah, but nothing failed all night luckily." Yuugi pointed out.

"It's all waiting until we start relaxing again to break," Bakura said from the other side of the room.

"Quit being the pessimist, I thought me and Ryou did some good repairs."

"Yes, I agree with you there, but they were temporary. We were expecting the replacements yesterday but they won't turn up for another three days now so the repairs are bound to fail."

"He's got a point," Ryou pointed out. "Anyway the flu gas measurements are currently being strange because the equipment was due for replacement so me and Yuugi are on constant call for immediate repairs because no one else will volunteer to go up the tower. Will they Bakura?"

"It's very high," Bakura pointed out, "and you and Yuugi do very good repairs, better than I could."

"Flattery isn't appreciated," replied Yuugi. "It's only fair that you do some of the work."

"I do. I stay here to tell you when it's working properly again." Seto found this confrontation quite amusing, Yuugi and Ryou were obviously very similar. They both seemed to gang up on Bakura a lot, but he could tell it was in good fun. This scenario probably happened regularly.

Ryou glared at Bakura before turning back to Seto and Yuugi. "As I was saying we also check the purity of the water, that's done using this stuff over here." Ryou had led them over to a set of tables; full of glass beakers, instruments, Bunsen burners, test tubes and a variety of other stuff Seto recognised from his chemistry school lessons. It looked just like he always imagined a scientist's workshop.

"First we check the pH, that's done using either the electronic measuring rubbish or we do a simple titration that's much more accurate. Then we measure the level of contaminants and work out what each of them are. If we can trace the source and work out how to remove them, then we get in contact with some of the engineers and force them to do the necessary work."

"You don't usually do much forcing, we usually help you guys out."

"You do, Joey needs forcing to get him to move out the office, unless it's for food. He won't leave his chair without the promise of lunch." Bakura decided he needed to feel included into the conversation again.

"That's true," Yuugi agreed.

"Are you still watching the screens, Bakura?"

"Of course, Ryou, I never once looked away from them."

"Good, I don't want to have to threaten you. Where was I? Oh yes, I remember. Over here," he began leading them towards another set of tables, "we have the coal samples. They are taken from all new shipments we get in, from the coal heaps and after the coal has been milled. That way we get a good idea of the heat we can generate from the coal we're using. Also we have to measure more concentrations of contaminants, like sulphur. The EU's getting really annoying with it's restrictions on emissions but we have to comply so that job gets dumped on me and Bakura to sort out." Ryou scowled at the coal sample jar he was holding.

"Is there a lot of restrictions then?" asked Seto, this was something he understood, his own company had a fair amount it had to deal with, such as cutting down on the energy it used to heat it's premise. He'd had to employ more people just to fill in the paperwork on the amount of electricity they used to light the offices! It probably took more electricity to print the paperwork than it was saving through the 'improved' company policies!

"Yeah, we have to use a certain amount of renewable resources with the coal by 2012 or they'll shut us down. Strange thing is we burn something like 5 wood chips now with the coal, but the wood chips come from South America or something and are brought in by boat which produces more carbon dioxide overall than we used to when we just burnt coal. I don't understand the logic at all but it's not for me to complain, I'm just the one who has to take the measurements." Ryou shook his head at the sheer stupidity of it all.

"Ryou, we just got a blip," Bakura called from where he was sitting.

"Ok, just have a look around for now whilst we try and sort this out." Ryou hurried over leaving Seto and Yuugi to talk again.

"They seem nice people," Seto eventually said to break the silence.

"They are, Ryou graduated last year so he hasn't been here long but he's already settled in and made a lot of friends. He's just one of those people. Bakura usually makes life hard for new employees but, as you can see, even he took a liking to Ryou and now they're going out."

"You're very similar to Ryou," Seto commented. "I mean easy to talk to and good fun."

"Thanks, I try to be. You'd probably find that if you let people see the real you, you'd be similar to him too." Yuugi looked up at Seto, concerned he'd crossed a line he shouldn't have. Relief flooded him when Seto smiled slightly.

"Maybe." Seto looked up as Ryou approached them again.

"Sorry about that, false alarm. The sensors are just not working brilliantly so we get a few strange readings ever now and then, but it's gone back to normal again. I'm afraid Bakura might be right about them failing soon though, the blips are getting more regular."

"Oh, well I'm sure we can make a few more adjustments if they do and they'll last until the replacements come."

"Hopefully, I'm gonna leave my radio on over lunch just encase, and I'll ask Ray if he wouldn't mind keeping an eye on it. He owes us a few favours so it shouldn't be a problem."

"He actually agreed to owe you favours?"

"Yeah, after he failed in getting me the equipment I asked for."

"Ryou baffled him with fancy language," Bakura supplied.

"That helped as well," Ryou said whilst turning round to look at Bakura.

Seto was pretty sure it was accidental, but there was still some doubt in his mind that Ryou meant to cause what happened next. The beaker fell to the ground with a crash, spilling its contents. The shattered glass spread across the tiled floor as the liquid splashed, effectively covering Seto's shoes which started to feel warm very quickly.

"I suggest you take those shoes off rather soon," Ryou said, looking rather uneasy about the situation. Wordlessly Yuugi helped Seto out of his shoes, to discover the soles had begun to melt away.

"Can I ring Joey, and ask if Seto can borrow his work boots?" Yuugi asked as he looked at Seto's now fizzing shoes.

"Sure, there's the phone," Bakura managed to choke out through his laughter. "Ryou, you really are clumsy."

"I'm not as bad as you."

"Yes you are." Seto watched as the two started to argue about each others clumsiness. Yuugi was attempting to talk to Joey on the phone whilst dodging the objects Ryou and Bakura were beginning to throw at each other. It was mostly paperwork, but some of the folders would probably hurt if they hit.

"Thanks, Joey. We'll see you soon." Yuugi ducked a ring binder as he put the phone down. "If you two don't mind, me and Seto will go and fetch Joey's boots. We'll see you at lunch."

"Ok, see you later," Ryou called as leant around his makeshift defence, that was originally an office chair, to throw a bunch of plastic folders towards Bakura.

"Bye," called Bakura from under his desk.

* * *

The walk to the lockers wasn't far, and Seto was thankful for this fact. His feet hurt from standing on a sharp stone at the base of the stairs. The familiar feeling of claustrophobia returned as they entered the room. Opening the locker, Yuugi handed the shoes to Seto.

"I hope they fit, I'm not sure who to ask if they don't." Seto sat and pulled on the first boot.

"They're a bit tight, but they'll be fine." The second boot slid on and he stood up. It was mildly uncomfortable but not too bad, they were probably only half a size too small or something like that.

"That's good, they're a bit big for Joey which is why he doesn't really wear them. They're practically unworn." Yuugi grinned up at him. "So you want to go get some lunch?"

"Ok, you lead the way."

* * *

Heva-That chapter was really long but fun to write. It was originally longer but I've split it up into two parts at the only point I could find a decent place to break it.

Coel-I thought you just broke it off where you'd finished typing out properly?

Heva-Yeah that was what finally made the decision to break the chapter apart there but it makes me sound less lazy if I claim to have put effort into editing the beginning and end of chapters

Coel-But you are lazy

Heva-That is true. Please review once you read, it makes me happy and more inclined to update. I'm also open to suggestions on the story although nothing really plot altering cause I actually have it planned out.

Coel-_snorts_

Heva-Hey I do have it planned out.

Coel-In about three bullet points.

Heva-That's still planning. I'm going to go find out what my mum's yelling about downstairs. It sounds suspiciously like something's my fault so I shall apologise in advance if I don't update or answer reviews for a while I may be band from the computer.


	7. Chapter 7

Coel – I thought you just put that comment on your profile to not expect any updates for a while?

Heva – Nope, I just put a comment up to not expect any regular updates.

Coel – Ok that makes more sense.

Heva – I'm sorry that this has taken me a while to upload but I just finished writing it and fanfiction has decided that it doesn't want to open on my computer so I can't upload it. Grrr!

Coel – That's always the way things happen.

Time passes

Heva – Yay it's working again so here you go enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

"So how's everything going?" asked Tea as she sat down next to the others in the cafeteria.

"Well, Kaiba ignored my advances on him at the gate when he arrived, and they were acting rather close when I saw them later on," said Mai as she started eating her salad.

"They certainly seemed happy together in the labs. They'll be a really cute couple." Ryou sighed contentedly as he leaned against Bakura's arm.

"And it'll be nice to have someone on my side when you and Yuugi gang up on me," commented Bakura.

"Hey, what makes you think he'll take your side?" Ryou asked as he mock glared at his boyfriend.

"Because he'll soon learn that you two will also gang up on him," Bakura pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He might not turn out to be such an annoying jerk as you are."

"Please don't get into a fight today. I would actually like to eat my lunch without having to avoid being hit by whatever you're throwing." Tea glared at them.

"You always ruin our fun," Ryou complained as he returned to eating his lunch.

"It's obvious that Seto cares for Yuugi, but I don't know if Yuugi will be able to put up with his jealousy. If you'd seen the way he was acting after he saw the photo we took of us down by the river with Yuugi and Sam." Serenity shook her head. "He looked so jealous, I think he's going to be really over protective and I don't know whether Yuugi will be able to live with that for long. It'd drive me mad."

"Yeah, but sis, he obviously really cares for Yuug so he'd probably be willing to try and relax this jealousy thing if Yuug asked him to," Joey pointed out.

"Did you actually just think of that, Joey?" Mai asked, surprise obvious in her voice.

"He read it off an article in a magazine," Tristan supplied.

"That makes more sense. Is everything still ok about tonight?"

"Of course, I'll pick you up from the gate at six."

"Aw, so you two are really going out for a meal tonight?" asked Tea.

"Joey's booked us into a nice restaurant for dinner," Mai told her whilst grinning.

"Yeah, now we just have to hope nothing happens to ruin it like last time," Joey said in a fed up voice. He was still annoyed about the incident but was successfully putting it behind him now. A problem with one of the conveyer belts had been spotted but it was thought to be a routine glitch meaning that it shouldn't take long to fix. Yuugi hadn't been in the office when the call came so Joey had been forced to deal with it himself. He'd discovered quite quickly that it wasn't the simple tear that they'd originally thought and had called Yuugi in on the walkie talkie to help him out. They'd finished working on it and were starting the system up again when Joey had realised they hadn't fully secured part of the runner system. Both him and Yuugi had ended up in the emergency ward for the next couple of days, successfully ruining the weekend away him and Mai had planned. This dinner was the first thing he'd planned with Mai since then, which he knew had upset her a bit but she, thankfully, had never complained. Joey shook himself out of his daze to see Yuugi and Seto approaching the table.

"Hi, everyone." A chorus of 'hi, Yuugi' and a few 'hi, Seto's were the response as the two sat down next to Ryou and Bakura.

"So what have you two been up to?" asked Mai with a suggestive smile on her face. This caused Yuugi to blush and shift in his seat uncomfortably, whilst an ever so slight smile appeared on Seto's face.

"We, um, went to the environmental department, and the labs after I told Seto how the station works."

"It's all been extremely interesting. I didn't realise so much went on here," Seto supplied as Yuugi stumbled over his words. He placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder, meaning to help him calm down but caused his blush to deepen instead. As Yuugi took his first bite out of his sandwich a beep sounded from the walkie talkie Ryou had on the table.

"Hello?" asked Ryou as he picked it up.

"Hi, it's Ray here. Is that you Ryou?"

"Yep, I'm eating lunch."

"Well, one of the sensors has just gone down, again. Do you mind taking a look at it?"

"Ok, I'll just get going."

"Take one of the engineers with you and fix it whilst you're at it."

"Fine." Ryou switched off the walkie talkie. "You coming, Yuugi?" he asked as he got up.

"I guess so," he replied as he stood up, thankful he'd got sandwiches today as he could take them with him.

"Once me and Seto have finished eating I'll take him back to the labs and you can meet us there," suggested Bakura as the two made to leave.

"Thanks, is that ok with you, Seto?"

"Of course," he didn't really think he had a choice except to agree.

"Ok, lets go then."

* * *

"What do you think of Yuugi then?" asked Tea once Yuugi and Ryou had left the canteen. Seto was surprised by her bluntness but remained unshaken.

"I think he is a very nice, caring person."

"She meant do you want him for a quick fuck or a relationship," Bakura supplied, forever blunt and to the point.

"Bakura there's no need to use language like that," complained Tea.

"Ok, Seto do you mind me using language like that to describe your intentions with Yuugi?" Seto had a small smile on his face from Bakura's actions, but shook his head in reply.

"Nope, my intentions are for a relationship if that's what Yuugi wants."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Mai commented. "Don't you think its sweet, Joey?" she asked hugging the blond.

"Yeah, sweet," he said carefully before turning to Seto. "One thing though, if you ever hurt Yuugi I will seriously hurt you back."

"That goes for me too," Tristan added.

"I think that goes for everyone," Serenity said looking along the table.

"You need to ask him out now," Tea reminded everyone.

"That's not hard, just go up to Yuugi and ask him."

"Joey, you're an idiot. Seto needs something more romantic." Mai commented, glaring at Joey whilst she spoke.

"How about a bunch of flowers and chocolates?" Joey asked.

"Is that the only romantic thing you can think of?" retorted Mai.

"Other than a meal at a candle lit restaurant, yeah."

"Just ignore him, Seto," Tea told him. "Joey has no mental abilities what so ever. You should ask Yuugi to go out with you by … ah that's a good idea. Offer him a lift home tonight and ask him out on his doorstep. It'd be so cute." Tea sighed in happiness as she imagined something like she'd just described happening to her and a random actor.

"That's just stupid, why would Yuugi need a lift home? He's got a car, Tea; and that is one of the sappiest stories I've ever heard. It's like some corny love story." Joey gave her a look of disgust as he thought about it.

"Joey don't insult chick flicks," Mai said accusingly.

"Fine, but to even consider that idea, Yuugi would have to be too tired to drive himself home or something. I guess we could put something in his coffee, then Seto could drive him home."

"Or to the nearest hospital because you decided to drug him. Joey try thinking before talking, it'd make a nice change," Mai told him.

"Fine," Joey retorted in an annoyed voice.

"We ought to be getting back to work, I'll see you guys later," Serenity told them as she stood up.

"That's a good point, bye for now." Tea stood up, followed by Mai and Tristan. Joey, Bakura and Seto said their good byes as the others left.

"Do you want me to switch Yuugi's coffee to decaff for the rest of the day? He's tired enough already to be easily persuaded not to drive, only the caffeine's kept him on his feet today." Joey told them once the others were out of earshot.

"Sounds a good idea," Bakura commented. "We ought to move too, I've got slacking off at my desk to catch up on."

"Ok, I'll see you two later probably, have fun on the rest of your tour, Seto," Joey said as he stood up.

"Bye, Joey," Seto replied, his opinion of the guy was beginning to change. It was easy to see now that Mai had him wrapped around his little finger and his mental capabilities were laughable, but he still wasn't that annoying. Admittedly Seto still didn't like him or have any plans to spend time with Joey, but he still wasn't that bad.

"Let's go then, bye Joey." Bakura stood up, showing that this time they really were leaving. "You want to get a coffee on the way to the labs, Seto? I think we have a fair amount to discuss." An evil, yet suggestive, grin crossed his face.

* * *

Heva – I promise I will try and upload the next chapter asap. Its already planned out in my head so hopefully won't be too long before it's uploaded but I don't know when I can next use the computer. Neway please review, I hope you liked it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Heva: I'm really sorry I haven't updated, sixth from is taking up so much more of my time than I thought it would and I've had writers block with this chapter even though I already had notes written I just couldn't find the words to write it that I wanted. I still don't think its right. And it's shorter than my other chapter's. Grr!

Coel: She's scaring me.

Heva: trying to tear out her own hair why can't I write better?

Coel: I've no idea, maybe its because you're just so frustrated that you can't write it how you want to?

Heva: takes deep calming breaths you're probably right. Neway hope you like the chapter even if I'm not happy with it.

* * *

"Seto seems to really like you," Ryou commented as they walked towards the base of the tower. Yuugi blushed as he saw the suggestive look in Ryou's eyes.

"Do you think he really does? I mean really care not just …" Yuugi's mumbling fizzled out as Ryou stared at him.

"No I think he's just using you," Ryou said sarcastically, a trait far suited to Bakura than Ryou. "Yuugi he only met you this morning and already the two of you seem to have fallen for each other. I recon it'll be safe enough for you to trust him with your feelings, he does seem sincere."

"Sam was sincere." Yuugi had stopped walking and was looking down at the floor with tears threatening to fall any second. Ryou sighed as he looked at the sorry sight. Yuugi and Sam had been inseparable, they'd practically been written off as a couple for ever more. They had the kind of relationship everyone wanted; trusting, caring, and forgiving. Everyone had been shocked when Sam and Yuugi had told them they were going on a break. That had been the beginning of the end and they'd just never gotten back together. There were feelings left on both sides as was easily seen by the tear stained pillows and torn up love letters. There were still letters and phone calls exchanged between Yuugi's and Sam's friends but Yuugi and Sam were rarely known to speak after the first month apart. Ryou wasn't sure how to help Yuugi deal with the loss other than to let him talk it out, it'd worked before.

"He used to be, Yuugi."

"He was the same as Seto, thing's will turn out the same then."

"Not necessarily. Seto is very different to Sam. He's taller for a start." Yuugi couldn't help but show a small smile at the childish comment. "And he's got bigger feet, and you know what that means."

"Is this going to be suggestive or amusing, Ryou?" Yuugi asked with a groan.

"Big feet means big shoes," Ryou replied (Heva: credit for the line goes to Rory who put me and a group of my friends into hysterics on Friday afternoon with help from Frank explaining the giggle loop. Twas truly amusing apparently you could hear us laughing from the other end of the station. Oh back to the story.) "What makes you think I'd say something suggestive anyway?"

"Nothing, it just sounds like the kind of point your boyfriend would make," Yuugi said grinning, he wasn't quite sure how but he was feeling slightly happier. Ryou suddenly burst out laughing, unable to remain quiet any longer; Yuugi just stared at him as Ryou went into hysterics.

"I'm sorry, I've been trying not to laugh for a while," Ryou managed to say between gasps as he recovered.

"Are you ok?" Yuugi asked as Ryou finally managed to straighten up.

"Yeah, it's just the giggle loop."

"Sorry, what?"

"The giggle loop. It's basically this. There's a minutes silence or something, maybe a friend is upset, anyway you suddenly think the worst thing you could do is laugh. That's when it starts. You feel yourself start to laugh but manage to stop yourself in time. Then you think how awful it would have been if you'd laughed, so you start again, but this time it's a bigger laugh but you manage to catch yourself in time. Now you're thinking how awful it would have been if you let this bigger laugh out, and you find it hilarious. You're trying to hold it in and your shoulders are shaking, so of course you laugh and you find everything funny so you keep on laughing." Ryou stopped as he realised Yuugi was staring at him as if he was mad. "Bakura told me about it and now I find it hard not to laugh in tense situations, it's the curse of the giggle loop." (Heva: yes tis true, the actual original giggle loop explanation comes from coupling. A great program described as the British equivalent of friends and I advise people to look out for it tis hilarious.)

"Ok, well shall we get back to work?" Yuugi asked anxious to try and change the conversation.

"Fine, after you," Ryou said pointing to the ladder up the side of the tower, whilst trying to keep occasional fits of giggles under control.

"Thanks."

* * *

"What do you really think of Yuugi?" Bakura asked, as him and Seto sat down in the lab.

"I'm not sure what you want as an answer," Seto said after a moments pause.

"Well, it's not the same as when Tea or any of that lot asks you. I'm looking for an honest answer, they want the romantic drivel. When I ask I mean do you want to sleep with him or not? And if so soon or do you want to wait?"

"You're very upfront about it all," Seto commented. "I would like to, yes and I haven't thought about timing yet."

"I'm just an upfront kind of person when I don't have a reason not to be. I find stating your intentions usually helps in the long run," Bakura shrugged as he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. "You're honest though, which I admire, most people aren't."

"Well, I thought that was the best idea as you seem to be the best guy to ask for tips." As Seto spoke Bakura's grin broadened to a worrying extent.

"You got that right. What exactly do you want tips on?"

* * *

"Yuugi?"

"Yes, Ryou?"

"Has Seto actually asked you out yet?" Yuugi paused to think for a moment.

"No."

"Really? I thought he would have."

"He hasn't, we haven't even kissed yet."

"How do you feel around him, then?" Ryou asked grinning.

"It just feels right, when we were standing on the road walking back from the environmental department there was this moment when we just stood together. We just stared into each others eyes, and he had his arms around me. I could hear his heartbeat and feel his warmth as he held me. I just felt so safe and content." Yuugi looked across at Ryou from his position on the platform they were working on.

"Aw, Yuugi's in love." Yuugi just blinked at his comment.

"Are you hyper, 'cause you're really acting like it?"

"Bakura put some extra sugar in my coffee this morning," Ryou told him with a grin.

"Ok," Yuugi said slowly looking mildly scared. Ryou may only be slightly hyper but that could change quickly, and hyper Ryou was something to be extremely concerned about. "I think we're nearly done here."

"I'll radio back to Bakura and ask him to check the instruments then." Ryou pulled the radio out of his belt. "'Kura? Are you in the lab?"

"Hi, Ryou, you finished yet?"

"Nearly, can you check the readouts? Yuugi's just making the final adjustments."

"Ok, readouts are mostly back to normal, the sulphur dioxide monitor is the only one not giving any results."

"That's the one I'm working on," Yuugi interrupted as he pulled a small torch out of his pocket to light up the insides of the system.

"Did you just get that, 'Kura?"

"Yep, loud and clear."

"Is it back now?" asked Yuugi, looking over to Ryou who quickly forwarded the message.

"Sorry, no response."

"I wonder what's wrong then," Yuugi muttered as he scratched his head in puzzlement.

"Maybe one of the wires is disconnected," Ryou suggested.

"I've already checked that," Yuugi muttered as he took the casing off completely. He began gently tugging at each of the wires, trying to find a loose connection. His reward was a couple of mild electric shocks and more confusion. That was when he noticed one of the fuses had blown. "I guess that should have been my first check, a blown fuse."

"I wouldn't have looked for that," Ryou commented, shrugging as Yuugi pulled a small box of fuses from somewhere in the depths of his boiler suit. He swiftly replaced the fuse.

"It's back," Bakura told them almost immediately.

"Well that's good," Yuugi commented as he put the casing back in place.

* * *

The walk back to the lab Ryou found uncomfortable. He was struggling to stop himself from bursting out laughing as the look on Yuugi's face showed it wouldn't be appreciated. Ryou could make a good guess that Yuugi was thinking about whether he wanted to enter another relationship right now. Past relationships hadn't gone well so it was understandable that he wasn't about to leap into another possible heartbreak. From Ryou's understanding the start had been in high school with a guy called either Atemu or Yami, one of the names had been a knick name, and that hadn't ended in the most desirable of ways. Atemu had moved away after his parents had split up, his father had won custody and moved to Egypt. Yuugi had gradually lost contact with him after that. Bakura had met Yuugi at that time and the two had a fling but had agreed they were better as friends; both had been on the rebound at the time. The next heartbreak had been Sam, and Yuugi hadn't dated since. Ryou wondered if Yuugi would even really give Seto a chance; he had no doubt that Yuugi would agree to date Seto, but if he ever allowed himself to get truly attached to the guy was questionable.

Ryou was brought out of his thoughts by them arriving at the lab, as they opened the doors and walked into the room Bakura and Seto turned to look at them. Both immediately stood and took Ryou and Yuugi into hugs wordlessly. 'Yes,' Ryou thought, 'Yuugi deserves to have Seto, and he looks as if he'll give him a chance.' The four remained in silence as Ryou watched Seto and Yuugi hold each other tightly.

* * *

Heva: I'm still not proud of this chapter.

Coel: Oh well, at least you updated finally and I'm sure it's not too bad.

Heva: It was just so much better in my head.

Coel: Things probably are.

Heva: Neway please review, even if just to tell me its an awful chapter. I'm going to try and write better from now on coz that's a truly awful chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Heva: Yay I updated again.

Coel: Well done I suppose, but weren't you meant to be practising oboe or something?

Heva: Probably, but I was in a writing mood and I can do music homework later.

Coel: That's what you said yesterday and you never did.

Heva: No yesterday I said I was going to London and I'd do homework later. That was so much fun, and I got a new t-shirt and coat which I'm going to wear to school tomorrow so it was a very good and worthwhile trip. Also I met more of my boyfriend's relatives which was strange, I felt kinda out of place but then that's what I usually feel like around his extended family.

Coel: Just shut up and get on with the story, people care more about the fanfic than your personal life.

Heva: That's mean but probably true so here's the next chapter. There will probably only be two more after this one but that might change depending on how long I make the next chapter and whether I have much free time and now I'm babbling so on with the fic.

* * *

The phone was an unwelcome distraction for everyone. Its incessant beeping irritating the group and causing them to separate. Ryou was first to the phone. 

"Hello… Oh, hi Ray…Yes they are here…oh, ok I'll send him up… Yes, at least I think so…ok, bye." Ryou replaced the phone carefully before shuddering, clearly showing his dislike to the man. "He wants to talk to Seto about the meeting. Something about it being officially postponed 'til tomorrow."

"I guess we'll have to go then," Yuugi said miserably, looking at the floor as he spoke. His actions suggested to Seto that this indicated the premature end of the tour, this was another reason to dislike Ray.

* * *

The walk was in silence as they approached Ray's office. It was uncomfortable but Seto felt more awkward as he opened his mouth to speak. 

"Thanks for the tour, it was really nice to meet you Yuugi."

"It was nice to meet you too, Seto." Yuugi looked down at the floor to hide the tears appearing at the corners of his eyes. Seto was saying goodbye then, he wasn't going to ask him out or anything. He sensed more than heard Seto crouch down so that their faces were level, and he looked up so their gazes met. He felt his eyes drift closed as he felt Seto's lips connect with his. Seto's lips were soft and gentle, and Yuugi could feel Seto's arms wrapping around him. He was pulled gently towards Seto's body as Seto stood up, their lips still connected, and Yuugi felt the wall connect with his back. The feel of Seto's chest against his, pining Yuugi to the wall rather successfully, was almost as perfect as feeling Seto's hands on his hips through the material of his boiler suit. Yuugi opened his mouth to allow Seto's tongue to explore. It was obvious that Seto wasn't particularly experienced, but that didn't bother Yuugi in the slightest right now.

Seto was enjoying himself immensely, he could feel Yuugi's heartbeat racing as he swept his tongue around his mouth. The idea of a kiss had never seemed that special to him but now he was starting to realise why people made a big deal out of it. It was a connection with someone that cared which made it special, not the kiss itself. Seto hadn't kissed many people before, of course there had been women from rival companies that had tried to seduce him, but when they'd kissed him it hadn't felt this good. He felt control over Yuugi as he pushed him into the wall. Bakura's advice came back to him, _Yuugi will want you to be the dominant one, he's definitely the submissive in whatever relationship he's in; just like Ryou actually; but the point is you are in charge; you have to make the first move. _That advice certainly had proved useful so far and Seto was enjoying the results. He ran his hands down to Yuugi's hips and gripped them through the overalls as he felt Yuugi's heart rate quicken.

The need to breath caught up with him as he felt himself pull back and rest their foreheads together. Yuugi's eyes opened slowly, they were heavy lidded as he looked at Seto. Seto was pretty certain his eyes looked similarly glazed, a light blush tinting his cheeks and kiss swollen lips. Yuugi looked dishevelled; his hair pushed in odd directions by the wall behind him, his lips parted slightly as his breath came out in harsh pants, a deep blush on his face and neck, half lidded eyes and his overalls in disarray. Overall Yuugi's appearance could only be described as cute, and Seto found himself leaning forward again, determined to kiss the smaller man again. A cough from down the hall stopped him though.

"As much as it's a pleasant sight, I don't think you're meant to be doing that at work." Yuugi and Seto turned to see who the onlooker was, distracted from each other momentarily.

"Hi, Serenity," Yuugi said, a mild bit of annoyance in his voice, but mostly it sounded tired. Seto had forgotten what he'd been told about Yuugi's current state. _It's all pretty basic stuff when it's working right but recently we've had a lot of the equipment in the emissions tower decide not to work properly. Yuugi knows all about that, it was why he had to hang around last night. _Yuugi must be shattered from all the overtime he'd been doing. Joey had certainly implied it at lunch and Seto was starting realise just how tired Yuugi must be. _He's tired enough already to be easily persuaded not to drive; only the caffeine's kept him on his feet today. _Well maybe Joey had got a good idea after all.

Seto lowered Yuugi to the ground and grinned down at him.

"I suppose I ought to see what Ray wants," Seto said as he glanced across at the door. "I'll try and find your office afterwards if that's ok?"

"Of course it is, you're a very welcome distraction from work," Yuugi told him with a smile.

"I'll see you soon then," Seto said as he bent and gave Yuugi a gentle kiss on the cheek, causing the blush to return.

"You two really are sweet," Serenity commented as Seto turned to knock on the door. He wondered how much Ray had overheard, but guessed the guy was sensible enough to pretend he was ignorant. Seto wondered how much Ray really knew about his subordinates. Maybe he'd find out now.

"Come in," Ray's voice said through the wood of the door and Seto pushed it open after a last glance at Yuugi.

"Go and have a short nap in your office, Seto will try and keep the meeting short I'm sure," Serenity said as she watched Yuugi stare at the closed door Seto had just gone through. Yuugi turned to look at her and tried to stifle a yawn.

"I guess you're right," he muttered as he got his yawning under control.

* * *

Ray was talking about something he should be paying attention to Seto told himself as he daydreamed. I should be paying attention rather than thinking about pushing Yuugi against the wall again, moving my hands a little closer … I really need to concentrate. 

"So is that ok?" asked Ray as he came to the end of whatever he'd been saying.

"Sorry can you just repeat the details again?" Seto asked, mentally kicking himself for not paying attention to the man. Well if he was more interesting, like Yuugi, I'd have no problem with my attention wavering. I wonder what Yuugi would look like-no pay attention.

"The meeting at our head quarters in Swindon at midday tomorrow. Does it fit in with your schedule?" Seto quickly thought about what he had planned for the rest of the week. He was just meant to be keeping a watch on his new gaming project and employing a new bodyguard at some point but those would wait until later in the week, especially if Yuugi wanted to spend some time away from work as well.

"That'll be fine, I'm afraid I ought to be getting back to my work for now especially if I'm going to miss tomorrow as well. The paperwork is starting to pile up again." Well, the guy wouldn't know any better but Seto really couldn't keep his mind on the conversation right now.

"Ok, how was the tour by the way?"

"It was worth the visit," Seto said after a pause as he stood to shake Ray's hand. It was an understatement really but Ray didn't need to know the details.

"That's good to know."

* * *

Joey had reached the puzzle page in his newspaper and was now stuck on the beginner's sudoku. He glanced over to Yuugi every now and again as his friend snored quietly on the thread bare sofa in the office. Him and Yuugi had been told by the previous owners of the office that 'it may look old and uncomfortable but it's the best thing to have if you've pulled the nightshift' and Joey was inclined to agree with them. Him and Yuugi had invested in s duvet, which Yuugi now lay on, to make the sofa more comfortable, and a few pillows. Joey continued to puzzle over the grid of numbers as he heard slow footsteps along the corridor. He assumed it was Seto coming back to see Yuugi. The footsteps drew closer as Joey stood to open the door, guessing Seto was probably lost and would end up passing by if Joey didn't catch him. Opening the door he saw Seto approaching down the corridor. 

"You lost?" Joey asked before he could help himself, and earned a small glare.

"Not at all, pup," Seto replied as he came level with Joey. At the nick name Joey paused to look up at Seto in a question. "I saw an old photo of you in a dog outfit up on Serenity's notice board and thought that it suited you," he told Joey with a grin. Seto walked past him into the room before Joey protested.

The image of Yuugi snuggled up on the old couch, with the duvet wrapped around him was beautiful and caused Seto to just stand and stare as Joey stood next to him.

"You're a lucky guy, moneybags," Joey said as he clapped a hand on Seto's shoulder, making sure to get coal dust on the collar of Seto's suit that was showing past the edge of the boiler suit. Seto didn't notice the nick name he'd just been given as he continued to stare at Yuugi's sleeping form. The curve of his hips was outlined by the way the duvet had been pulled taught around him, and Seto could see the extremely feminine outline of Yuugi's body. It's almost a shame to wake him up, Seto thought as he looked at the peacefulness on Yuugi's face. Joey solved that problem by walking unceremoniously over to Yuugi and shaking his shoulders.

"Hey, Yuug, wake up. Your boyfriend's here to give you a lift back to his place." Seto couldn't help but smile at being called Yuugi's boyfriend, it was a nice feeling he decided to be called that, even if it was by the mutt. Yuugi's eyes were flickering open as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Five more minutes, grandpa," Yuugi muttered as he tried to settle back down, ignoring Joey.

"No, not five more minutes, Yuug," Joey told him about to try and continue waking him up when Seto placed a hand on his arm.

"Let me," he told him.

"Ok, I'm regretting switching his coffee now. I think he'd have fallen asleep even if he'd had the caffeine."

"Probably," Seto agreed as he knelt down in front of Yuugi and studied his sleeping face. He leant forward and kissed him gently on the cheek before shaking his shoulder slightly. "Yuugi, are you going to wake up?" he asked softly. Yuugi's eyes appeared to be opening a bit more this time and a goofy smile settled on his face as he registered Seto as the one to wake him up.

"I wasn't expecting to see you when I woke up, but it's a pleasant surprise," Yuugi commented as he began to get more awake.

"It seems more like a nightmare to me," Joey commented from his position behind his desk.

"Well, I think the opposite," Yuugi managed to say before Seto could insult Joey.

"Would you like a lift?" Seto asked instead. Yuugi hadn't expected the offer and remained quiet for a moment.

"Just say yes, it's not like he's going to kidnap you or anything," Joey said, hoping to get rid of Seto as soon as possible.

"Yes, then I would like a lift. It's very kind of you to offer."

* * *

Heva: Wow that kiss scene was easier to type than I thought it would be. 

Coel: It still took you forever to get this typed up and uploaded.

Heva: I've had school work and school trips and shopping trips to take up my time. You seriously should have seen us yesterday it was so funny. Lawrence(my boyfriend's brother) bought this leather coat like they have in the matrix (made of authentic fake leather lol), Frank (my boyfriend) bought this coat with buckles and he looks like some kind of demented priest when he does it up, and I got this amazing coat with crosses and studs on it. Twas great walking along the road with these sweeping coats and completely black outfits. I also bought a top that says 'My imaginary friend thinks I have mental problems' written on it coz it made me laugh.

Coel: I do think you have mental problems but that's beside the point. Please just be quiet and finish writing the story so you can update again soon.

Heva: Alright, thanks for putting up with me and my terrible writing. Please review it makes me happy and I'll try to update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Heva: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've had next to no free time.

Coel: I thought you had a bit on Monday?

Heva: Ten minutes is not long enough to upload a chapter to fanfic.

Coel: Ok, well is this the last chapter?

Heva: Yeah I actually finished the story, I never thought I would. The endings ok and I managed to write a lemon scene so I hope its ok.

Coel: Just get on with the story.

Heva: Ok hope you like it.

* * *

The car was very comfortable and Yuugi felt himself begin to drift off again in the front seat almost as soon as he sat down. Seto sat in the driver's seat and began going through his pockets, looking for the car keys. Before leaving he'd given Joey back his boiler suit but still had his shoes. He put the key in the ignition once he'd found it and glanced over at Yuugi, whose eyes were beginning to close. Then he heard the voice that was starting to make him grind his teeth every time he heard it. In annoyance he pulled it off the stand on the dashboard and chucked it into the backseat. Yuugi started laughing as he watched Seto's reaction to the Sat Nav.

"That blasted machine got me stuck in a traffic jam this morning," he explained as Yuugi continued to giggle. "Do you want to listen to the radio?" Seto asked.

"I don't mind, your car you decide."

"Do you ever give straight answers?"

"Not usually," Yuugi told him whilst grinning.

"Oh well, if you want to see what cds Mokuba's left in the car they'll be in the car door next to you." Seto said as he pulled out of the parking lot. Yuugi reached down the side of his chair and pulled out a cd wallet.

"This is mostly rock music," Yuugi commented, "Oh here's something better." Yuugi pulled the cd out and put it into the player. Seto grinned to himself as the song 99 red balloons (Heva: It just happened to be what I had playing at the time thank you so much Georgie for making me listen to it. Singing it at the station was a bit over the top but it's still a good song) started playing. Mokuba had made a mixed cd of some of Seto's favourite songs so that they'd both have something to listen to in the car if they ended up stuck in a traffic jam or something. Yuugi must have seen what Mokuba had written on the disk in permanent marker and decided that it would be the best cd to play. 'Seto's cd of annoying tracks that don't have decent backing music'

Yuugi had settled down in his seat, looking very sleepy.

"Do you want to go to sleep? I'll wake you up when we get there."

"I don't think I could stay awake if I wanted to," Yuugi replied as he yawned. "By the way where are we going, you haven't asked my address so I'm assuming your house."

"I was planning on driving home, I can easily set you up a guest room if you want and I've got to give Joey back his boots anyway. Also it'll be easy to drop you off at work tomorrow on my way to Swindon so overall it seemed like a good idea." Seto glanced over at Yuugi once he'd finished tripping over his words.

"You can just ask me to come over instead of rationalising it as the best option you know." Seto felt himself blush slightly as Yuugi looked at him.

"Would you like to come over?"

"Yes, it would be very nice. Thank you. See that wasn't so bad and I hope you don't mind but I think I'm about to fall asleep."

"I'll get you a cup of coffee when we get back to wake you up if you want."

"That'd be nice," Yuugi said in a distant voice. Seto glanced over to see him with his eyes closed. As he listened he could hear Yuugi's breathing get heavier over the music. I wonder if he knows he snores, Seto wondered.

* * *

The car ride was uneventful and blissfully traffic jam free. Yuugi slept through all of it which really didn't bother Seto as much as he thought it would have. If it had been Mokuba he'd have woken him up to relieve the monotony of driving, but he'd let Yuugi sleep and been content to glance over at the sleeping figure every now and then. He'd worked out that Yuugi didn't snore as badly when he was on his side after Yuugi had turned over in his sleep, knocking Seto's jacket to the car floor. Seto had pulled it off the backseat and turned it into a makeshift blanket when he'd been stopped at a set of traffic lights early on in the journey. After it had fallen on the floor Seto had moved it back around Yuugi at the first opportunity.

Seto clicked a small device attached to his key ring. It made an irritating beep that caused Yuugi to stir. Seto glanced over to him as he waited for the gates to open and let him drive up to the house.

"Are we there?" Yuugi asked sleepily as he sat up.

"More or less, yes," Seto replied as he glanced back to the gates. He moved the car up the driveway as he kept an eye on Yuugi's reaction to the place.

"Is this really where you live?" he asked in disbelief.

"Most of the time yes, sometimes I end up staying at work for days on end though."

"It's huge."

"Me and Mokuba only live in part of it; the rest is for entertaining my work guests, friends and storage space. There's a surprising amount of junk I seem to be collecting around the place. I don't think anyone should be around at the moment so we won't get bothered by any work related matters."

"I suddenly feel underdressed, it's like one of those old mansions that you permanently feel like you should be wearing a suit in."

Seto looked at him weirdly as he parked the car. Yuugi was still undoing his seatbelt as Seto opened his car door and helped him out. As Yuugi stood staring at the vast building Seto fetched a rucksack out of the back of the car before taking Yuugi's hand and leading him to the front door. He unlocked the door, after putting the rucksack down temporarily, and led Yuugi inside.

"I do believe I promised you a coffee," he said as he walked down numerous corridors.

"You did but I think I'm waking up already in shock that you actually live here," Yuugi said whilst staring around and trying to peer into all the rooms they past.

"I'll let you explore later if you want to," Seto said whilst chuckling at Yuugi's response to the mansion. He was used to watching people respond in different ways to the house but Yuugi was definitely the most interesting one so far, most business people managed to remain quiet and look unsurprised as they approached the residence. Mokuba's friends usually had good reactions but Seto very rarely witnessed it. Walking into the more lived in part of the house Yuugi seemed almost relieved. It was a very definite change from the rest of what they'd walked through, it was homely. There was the 'junk' Seto had mentioned earlier lying around; designs and drawings for new products, prototypes and gaming magazines. Yuugi could tell it was ordered, even though just a casual glance would make you think it was haphazard, but he'd already worked out Seto was naturally a very neat person. Seto lead him through to a kitchen and swiftly began making two cups of coffee. Yuugi sat at the table and continued staring around.

"I'm afraid it's just instant coffee," Seto apologised.

"That's fine," Yuugi replied as he started watching Seto look through the fridge. The milk was on the bottom shelf which gave Yuugi a decent view as he shifted awkwardly in his seat. He decided that the seats were designed to make his current situation rather uncomfortable as he tried to adjust himself to a position rather less painful. Seto was taking a while to fetch the milk; he remained, apparently, searching through the fridge. A shift in his stance told Yuugi that he was suffering from a similar problem. This sudden knowledge gave Yuugi the confidence to take the initiative.

"I'm sure you can find another way to keep me awake other than coffee," Yuugi told him in the most seductive voice he could muster as he walked towards Seto. This seemed to be all the prompting Seto needed to push Yuugi against the table and start another kissing session. Unlike last time though Seto started to fumble with the zip doing up Yuugi's boiler suit. Why do zips always seem to catch at the most inappropriate time?

Eventually Seto succeeded and pulled the annoying garment off of Yuugi to be dropped on the kitchen floor. He then lifted Yuugi up onto the table and proceeded to undo the shirt Yuugi was wearing.

"Not meaning to spoil the moment or anything but don't you think this would be better to continue in your bed room?" Yuugi asked him as Seto looked ready to rip his shirt open if the buttons took him any longer.

"Probably would be a good idea," Seto said as he looked away from the irritating buttons and met Yuugi's gaze. They paused to just stare before Seto offered Yuugi a hand up. "Come on then."

* * *

(Heva: ok poorly written lemon scene next if you don't want to read it then stop now but if you do then carry on)

Seto's room was up only two flights of stairs which Yuugi was glad of considering the size of the mansion. His jeans were rubbing badly thanks to Seto's new obsession with slamming him into walls and kissing him every few minutes. It wasn't a bad obsession, but Seto needed to learn that the more he did that the longer it took to reach his bedroom. Pushing open the door Yuugi found himself pushed onto the king sized bed very quickly. He'd barely had time to blink before Seto's lips were back on his. I think he's as impatient as me, Yuugi thought as he tried to undo Seto's jacket.

Seto finally managed to undo the buttons on Yuugi's shirt and began to kiss down from his neck, making sure to leave a love bite on Yuugi's collar bone. Bakura had mentioned it as a sensitive spot on most people so Yuugi was probably no different. Seto smirked to himself as he heard Yuugi moan, and felt his hands falter in their attempts to remove his shirt. Seto moved his hands to start work on the zip of Yuugi's jeans as he began kissing his way downwards. He dipped his tongue into Yuugi's navel as he felt the trousers come loose.

Striping Yuugi of his clothes became rather simple after that and Seto helped him to pull off the rest of Seto's clothes until both were lying on the bed together, a pile of clothes on the floor. Yuugi was silently glad Seto had managed to resist the urge to put then in an organised way. Seto pushed Yuugi down, with his back to the bed covers, and started kissing down his chest again. He reached out for the bottle that had been dropped onto the bed when Seto chucked his trousers on the floor. The lid was off in a few moments ad Seto drizzled the oil onto his fingers as his lips encircled Yuugi's shaft, causing the little one to cry out. As Seto licked and sucked he ran his now slicked fingers up Yuugi's thighs. He lifted Yuugi's legs so that they were resting on his own, a rather uncomfortable position, but allowing him to enter his first finger. An increase in the volume of Yuugi's moans made him smile as he entered a second finger. However as he began to scissor his fingers there was a slight cry.

"Sorry," Yuugi muttered as Seto looked clearly worried he'd done something done. "It's been a while so it kinda hurt a little." Yuugi was blushing again but managed a reassuring smile for Seto to continue.

"Sorry I hurt you," Seto apologised as he leaned forward to engage Yuugi in another kiss as he continued to stretch him. Yuugi moaned into the kiss as Seto's fingers brushed his prostrate. A mental smirk became a real one as Seto broke from the kiss upon hearing the noise. He added a third finger that drew a whimper briefly before more moans replaced it. As Seto removed his hand Yuugi pulled him into another kiss, whilst fumbling with the cap on the bottle of oil. It took only a moment to pour generous amounts of the liquid over Yuugi's hands before he started spreading the oil across Seto's hardened member.

Seto remembered Bakura warning him to take it slow at first to avoid hurting Yuugi as much as possible and so far his advice seemed to have worked well. He could see tears well up behind Yuugi's tightly shut eyelids as he pushed in slowly. Once fully sheathed he began trying to kiss them away to calm Yuugi's erratic breathing.

"You ok?"

"Hurts a bit but yeah." A small smile appeared on Seto's lips as Yuugi opened his eyes to look at him. "Are you going to move?"

Seto set up a steady pace until Yuugi began to ask him to move faster and harder. It was better than Seto had imagined as he entered Yuugi repeatedly, pounding Yuugi into the bed as his partner squirmed beneath him.

"Seto," Yuugi managed to cry out before he coated his own chest and Seto's hand with his release, swiftly followed by Seto. They collapsed dazedly next to each other on the bed.

"Yuugi?" Seto asked after a moment. Yuugi just snuggled up closer to him and made a rather noncommittal sound to show he was listening. "I don't think I actually asked you earlier but do you want to go out with me?"

"Of course, but can you let me get some sleep first?" Yuugi told him as Seto pulled the covers around both of them. Seto heard him mutter something under his breath.

"Sorry what was that?"

"I said idiot of course I want to date you."

Seto felt a rather goofy grin appear on his face as he pulled Yuugi to his chest and listened to his breathing even out to low snoring.

* * *

Seto hit his alarm clock to try and shut up the irritating beeping noise that had woken him up. As he heard a crash of it land on the floor he tried to settle back to sleep before he realised that the beeping was still going. The sleep was slowly seeping away from his mind as he felt something move in the bed next to him. Memories from last night drifted back to him as he pulled the covers down to show Yuugi curled up in the bed next to him. He watched Yuugi try to pull the blankets back over him sluggishly in his sleep. That didn't solve the beeping though. The sound was coming from the floor beside the bed. Seto pulled his jacket onto the bed as he sat up. It didn't take long to locate his mobile and see who was calling him.

"Good morning, Mokuba."

"Hiya nii-sama. Did you have fun last night then?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well basically did the plan work?"

"So it was you. That explains a lot," Seto said thoughtfully. He remembered the few words he'd overheard between various of Yuugi's friends.

"Are you and Yuugi going out then or what?" Mokuba asked impatiently.

"We are and how do you know him?"

"Ryou introduced us," Mokuba said as if it was obvious.

"When? And how do you know Ryou?"

"Well Ryou met Yuugi at uni, then Ryou met me and introduced us. I remained in contact with Ryou and we've been plotting to hook you two up for a while now."

"So you two set us up."

"With help from Yuugi's other friends of course."

"Uh. Seto?" Yuugi mumbled from under the blankets.

"Morning Yuugi."

"Who are you talking to at this time in the morning?" Yuugi asked as he poked his head out from the edge of the duvet.

"Mokuba, apparently him and Ryou set us up."

"Well say thank you and goodbye, then come back to sleep."

"Very demanding, aren't you?" Seto teased him as Yuugi snuggled back under the covers.

"Only when I'm tired."

"You two sound like you've been dating for ages," Mokuba told Seto as he listened to the conversation.

"Did you hear Yuugi's comment then?" Seto asked with a small smile.

"Yes, he sounded really tired. You didn't wear him out last night, did you?" Mokuba asked him.

"Well," Seto started to say before feeling Yuugi move under the blankets in a rather non innocent way. "Yuugi, no, I'm on the phone." Unfortunately for Seto that appeared not to work as an excuse. "Mokuba, I'm going to have to," Seto bit his lip to prevent a moan escaping, "go."

"It sounds like you're going to have an interesting morning, just remember you've got work later on," Mokuba managed to say through laughing. He put the phone down on his brother as he heard Seto moan. Although it was disturbing to hear his brother being tormented by his new boyfriend Mokuba was still pleased that Seto finally had found someone to go out with. He'd been worried Seto may never start dating at all last year. He dialled a second number on his mobile and waited for it to reach answer phone before talking.

"Ryou, it worked."

* * *

The End

* * *

Heva: Hope that's as good as the rest of the story. I don't know whether to write a sequel with Seto meeting one of Yuugi's ex-boyfriends or something so send me suggestions.

Coel: Or just tell her to leave it alone it's fine as it is.

Heva: Please review, it's my first lemon scene so I'd kinda like to know what people think, just hope you liked the story n maybe my other stories when I get round to uploading them.

Finished :21:44 03/10/07


End file.
